


For the Lack of Justice

by Savvy_Serious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Class guilt, Lila is an asshole, akuma!marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Serious/pseuds/Savvy_Serious
Summary: Based on Chameleon, S3 E1Marinette loves her class, loves being with them, loves helping them. She’s their everyday Ladybug! Or so she thought. When the whole class seemingly turns against her, Marinette is drawn to the power of Hawkmoth. After all, both Ladybug and Marinette are only human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunian/gifts).



> AU is inspired by original work drawn by Lunian on Tumblr! Character used with permission.
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is great!

Marinette could feel her heart in her throat. Lila was smiling, sickly sweet, and she was spewing more than her usual tirade. A hearing disability from an obvious lie; Jagged never had a kitten, nor would he ever leave it on an airplane runway. Marinette knew better. Her friends should know better. So why?

Why weren’t they asking questions? And why were they giving her looks like she was the liar?

Marinette could feel the glares of her classmates as she protested.  
That’s my seat, she thought, angry tears pricking her eyes. I earned that seat.  
She glances over to Alya, her mouth open to ask her for back up, but her teeth clack as her jaw slams shut. Even Alya is glaring at Marinette, her best friend defending the liar Marinette knows Lila is. And that hurts worse than any other look she’s ever received. 

She could see Lila gearing up for another round of banter - another round of lies - when Marinette turns over her shoulder to head to the back, her head down to hide her face behind her bangs. 

This isn’t right. She was desperately trying to keep a level head, but her anger was burning inside her chest and threatening to spill over. She can feel Tikki shifting in her small purse, no doubt trying to send out her own healing and luck to Marinette’s aid. And though Marinette appreciates the effort, all the luck in the world can’t erase the feeling of isolation from her classmates.

Marinette sits down in the back and lets her bag slide off her shoulder to the floor with a soft thud as Mme. Bustier nods in approval. Class begins as though it’s any other day, with a page in the textbook and a brief introduction to their lesson. Marinette can’t concentrate; she can feel her throat tightening and the tears in her eyes are about to boil over when she takes a deep breath. 

“You’re better than this, Marinette,” she hears Tikki whisper, and even with Lila’s saccharine giggle over something Adrian said, she can get through this. The tears dissipate and she continues on with class, getting as much work done as she can.

She doesn’t notice the little black butterfly that flutters back just a second later.

___________________________________________________________

When break finally comes, Marinette walks to the restroom alone. Alya is with Nino for lunch today and Lila has managed to pull Adrian away talking about some adventure she had with Prince Ali - Marinette knows he was in America during the time frame Lila is talking about, but apparently no one else knows. No one else cares, she thinks bitterly and her anger is bubbling beneath the surface again.

Marinette knows this isn’t good. She also knows that Tikki has been especially quiet while she sat in the stall moping. She feels fear creep up on her. It’s an old fear, one she hadn’t feel since she had started being Ladybug. Was Tikki regretting her decision to stay with Marinette? Had Marinette made the right choice to keep being Ladybug? Her throat began to close again and panic makes her breath come in short pants. 

She hears the fluttering of wings before she sees the ink-stained butterfly in front of her. The panic and fear rise within her, pressing her back against the stall wall. Her eyes were wide and glassy, tears and fear and anger swirling into a cocktail of negative emotions; things she knew Hawkmoth would feed off of.

It’s too late. 

Marinette tries to breathe, but then the akuma sinks into her hair ribbons and her head feels like it will burst.

“There, there, poor child. Don’t you think there’s not enough Equality?”

Marinette can hear Tikki frantically telling her to fight it, to fight him.

“I can grant you the power you seek. Will you be La Justice?”

Finally a breath, then everything is quiet.

“With pleasure.”

______________________________________________

 

Tikki has never flown so fast in her life. As she flies, Tikki desperately tries to sense Plagg. She has to reach him, to reach Chat Noir. Her chosen, her Ladybug, has fallen prey to Hawkmoth’s power and there was nothing she could do. Tikki thought that if she let Marinette feel, let her deal with her emotions, then she would come out stronger. Tikki had underestimated Hawkmoth; she knew the man had preyed on lesser feelings to reach his goal. What would make Marinette any different?

Searching the Parisian crowd, Tikki zooms with her Kwami senses thrown open. Where is he? Where IS HE? She flies, trying to remain hidden, when she feels a pull on her energy. There! Sitting outside a small cafe, she feels more than she sees Plagg’s chosen. The Agreste boy that Marinette was in love with. Tikki knew him, knew he was safe. She darted towards him, already opening her mouth to warn him.

Before she can reach him, she feels the energy of negativity, sick and twisting as it makes its way toward Adrian. Tikki is about to fly to the rescue when she sees Lila walking to his table and suddenly it becomes clear why Marinette was so upset. This girl is Hawkmoth’s, the Volpina fake and abuser of power. Tikki hesitates and hides nearby, sending out pulses of energy to Plagg, hoping to draw him out.

“It was so nice of you to let me sit in the front with you, especially with my hearing,” Tikki hears, Lila’s voice dripping with false adoration. “Even our classmates defended me against how awful that Madison girl was being. Who knew such a villain existed in our own class!”

Tikki’s eyes narrow and understanding dawns as to why Marinette was so frustrated. This girl, this embodiment of negativity, was besmirching her holder simply because she didn’t feed into the lies? Tikki’s wings fluttered with agitation and she felt Plagg respond with his own pulse of energy.

“Her name is Marinette,” Adrian said back, his voice careful. “I don’t understand why she would be like that, though. Usually she’s very nice.”

Tikki softened, but only slightly. This boy was too innocent, wrapped up in his vision of Lila that he couldn’t understand. She knew Adrian was an idealist; that much was obvious to her, especially with his time as Chat Noir. But to fall for such a false story about Marinette, a girl he’s known far longer and has called their Everyday Ladybug? Tikki’s anger flares again, but she breathes a sigh; what would Master Fu say?

Plagg slips out of Adrian’s bag as the conversation continued, feeling the righteous anger coming off of Tikki in waves. He’s excited to see her, as always, but Plagg knows something is wrong when she comes in such a panic. 

“Hey there, sugar cube! Fancy seeing you here.” Plagg is trying to lighten her mood, Tikki knows. This matter requires a far more serious attitude.

“My Holder has been compromised.” The phrase bubbles sluggishly out of Tikki’s throat, tears blocking the way. She doesn’t need to see Plagg’s face to feel his panic. It has been centuries since a hero has fallen into the enemy’s hands, and never before had it been a Ladybug.

Plagg stares at Tikki, his face wrought with distress and empathy. He’s seen what happens when a Chosen has been touched by the power of negative emotion. Being the personification of bad luck, Plagg knew what such things could do, what Hawkmoth could do. Reaching out his paw, Plagg envelopes Tikki in a hug.  
“We’ll get her back,” Plagg promises. Tikki knows he means it.

Taking his other half’s paw, Plagg takes her to the inside of Adrian’s bag and holds her while she sobs.

_________________________________________________

Marinette is not in class when lunch is over; no one has seen her since it began and when Alya checks the bathroom, it’s empty. Alya knows something is wrong when she texts Marinette 15 minutes into class and there’s no response. Even when she’s sick, Marinette always responds within 5 minutes. Nino watches his girlfriend look at her phone repeatedly, sneaking glances whenever Mme. Bustier isn’t looking. He knows that she’s worried when the checking becomes more frequent, and that she’s panicking when she sneaks out of class to call her friend. 

Nino knows that Alya and Marinette are close; they’re best friends in the same way Adrian and Nino are. Practically inseparable and close like sisters. Which is why Nino is confused when Alya doesn’t come back into class after 5 minutes. Marinette is reliable, so surely she would answer Alya when she called. Instead, he sees his girlfriend come back into the room like a wounded puppy with concern shining in her eyes.

“Any luck?” Nino whispers to the red-head, hoping for better news. When Alya shakes her head frowning, he takes her hand and squeezes in a reassuring way.

“She’ll come around,” he smiles at her. “She always does.” Alya nods at him and reads the textbook on her tablet. He knows she’s trying to distract herself, so he decides to check back in with Mme. Bustier’s lesson. 

His hand doesn’t leave hers under the table.

________________________________________________

 

La Justice raises her head, ribbons twirling around her arms and reaching to bind something - anything. She knows the power she holds and revels in the control it grants her. She can feel the misdeeds of the Parisians around her and anger stirs in her belly, causing the ribbons to flutter in wind. The curse pinned to her head are undisturbed while the strands framing her face sway. 

Standing on the rooftop of College DuPont, her now-purple eyes scan the schoolyard. The light pink ribbon around her eyes allows her to view her classmates as the blind sheep they are. Such a thing must be rectified; all lies must come to the light. A twisted smirk finds its way to her lips, and Hawkmoth presents himself to her again.

“La Justice, why do you hesitate? These doubters, those who lack justice, walk idly by in their own misdeeds. You must show the world that Justice is the only thing that matters!”

“Indeed, Hawkmoth.” Hands deftly manipulate the ribbons that wind up to her sleeves, the corset helping keep her back ramrod straight against the breeze. All lies must come to the light and she will do everything in her power - Hawkmoth’s power, a small voice whispers - to make sure it happens.

“I’ll show them all. Justice is Everything.” With that, La Justice launches herself into the air and sets her sight on one lying Lila Rossi.

____________________________________________________

Mme. Bustier is just starting their lesson about classic folktales when the door to the classroom opens quietly. The slight creak gives it away, but when Nino looks, the door is only slightly ajar. His brows converge and wrinkle his forehead, watching for a few seconds when he hears the sound of heels walking down the hallway. Checking the time, he knows that Ms. Mendeliev would still be teaching the class down the hall and that none of the male teachers wore those kind of shoes. 

Suspicion and curiosity comes off him in waves, even Alya noticing her boyfriend’s sudden fixation on the door.

Alya tugs his sleeve and leans into him, a questioning look on her face as her eyes shift between the door and his worried expression. He shrugs her off, passing off the feeling as nerves for the physics lesson coming up. He’s finally looked away from the door when Mme Bustier seems to stumble for a minute. Nino’s class is surprised at their usually graceful teacher’s mishap, and he looks around. Even Chloe looks slightly thrown off.

Mme Bustier rights herself and gives a smile to her class, warm and comforting as usual. Then a jerk. Nino watches in horror as the teacher catches herself on her desk and her lips tremble. Confusion is on her face, mirroring the expressions of her students. Looking down Mme Bustier can see more than feel the pink ribbon wound around her ankle, and a dark sense of self-loathing appears over her.

The sound of heels has come to the door and when Nino looks over again, the door is completely ajar. He feels his stomach clench. In the doorway stands a girl, but she is obviously akumatized. Hair wound in tight curls against her head and a corset top with a flaring skirt beside her. His mind immediately goes to the French Revolution and he feels Alya gasp next to him.

“Oh, Mme Bustier,” the heels click as she walks into the classroom, sheer ribbon doing nothing to cover bright purple eyes. “A wonderful teacher who care so much for her students. An inspiration and defender. Tell me your indiscretions.”

There’s a cruelty in the way the teacher doubles over, sobbing out the story of how she became akumatized to save her student. She whimpers her shame and feelings of inadequacy. Horrified, Mme Bustier looks up at her captor and gasps through her tears. Her eyes widen in recognition beyond the ribbons and historical dress.

“Marinette.”

The silence is stifling as it stretches over the classroom, soft huffs coming from their teacher. The girl simply smiles and flicks her wrist, ribbons winding tight around Mme Bustier’s waist and pinning her arms to her sides. Her ankles are also tied and she cannot move as she’s lifted into her desk chair.

“No,” the voice is firm and oh so familiar it almost aches. The class is still, disbelieving. Marinette; their class representative, their everyday Ladybug, their friend, akumatized.

“My name is La Justice, and I will show the world the indiscretions of those who have wronged me. I will show the world the lies others create to keep themselves safe.”

The ribbons whip around La Justice and find their way to Lila, wrapping tightly around her middle and lifting her towards the front and the door. Adrien looks on, shock evident on his face. This was Marinette who was sweet and kind and wonderful and headstrong and his friend. How could this have happened? How could he have let this happen?

Alya is the first to break the silence and she stands, darting toward the middle aisle. 

“Marinette, please! It’s not worth it!”

The glare Alya receives pins her in place and she swallows the urge to sink back down into her seat. La Justice softens, but only slightly.

“Oh, Alya.” The smile is the same as Marinette’s, or it should be. It twists on her face and becomes something new, something vicious. There’s righteous fury in her eyes.

“Justice… is worth Everything.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation after some hiatus. I wasn’t planning on continuing, as I’m not much of a writer, but I hope you’ll enjoy!

Lila struggled against the ribbons of her captor, frustration and fear clouding the rational part of her brain. This was a dangerous place to be, especially with the recognition of her captor. Marinette, the one person who’d question her, call her out, was akumatized and angry. Even in her annoying perceptiveness, Lila could appreciate the righteous anger. Thoughts flying, Lila could feel the ugliness of guilt pushing up into her throat. She began to choke on words that fought to make their way out and Lila struggled to keep her mouth shut. It wouldn’t do if her classmates found her out. She smiled internally; ‘I can use this to my advantage.’

Tears came to Lila’s eyes at her bidding and she began to cry out loud. La Justice could only look at her coldly, the ribbons tightening around her victim. Sobbing unabashedly, Lila opened her mouth to spout her formulated plan; if she could make this stupid akuma play to her advantage, Lila could become the one to get the credit for defeating her. Before a word could make it out, Lila began to cough and her chest constricted.

La Justice twisted her face, and her overly sweet smile presented itself.

“Tsk, tsk, Liar. You truly have no heart. I’m giving you the chance to purge yourself and come clean. Speak the truth and I’ll consider giving you mercy.” The ribbons tightened again and Lila felt a burning sensation on her arms like a curling iron getting too close to sensitive skin. The heat was not to maim her, but the feeling was uncomfortable. Sweat beaded on Lila’s brow and she fought the compulsion to blab about her life: the lies to her mother, the lies to the teachers, the students, everyone.

“Why do you struggle so? My ribbons will not let you go until you’ve begun to admit your indiscretions.” La Justice’s heel clacked against the floor as she walked over to Lila, a predator intent on her prey. La Justice leaned in and hot breath made chills go down Lila’s spine.

“I see them all,” La Justice hissed in her ear. “Every half-truth. Every sorry that wasn’t meant, every manipulation to get your way, ALL of them.” She leaned away, and Lila felt the ribbons tighten further. She worried that her circulation might cut off. “You cannot fight against the truth of what you’ve done.”

Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes at the akumatized student, but kept her mouth closed. If La Justice could force her captives to tell the truth, then Lila would need to avoid speaking at all. She clenched her jaw and concentrated on the feeling of almost burning on her forearms.

La Justice sighed and gave Lila a pitying look. If Lila would not speak here, then La Justice would need to take her somewhere else. Somewhere more persuasive. Somewhere she’d have no chance of escaping from, where she’d have all the attention she desired. Smiling once more, La Justice looked at her classmates to take in their varied expressions: shock, fear, guilt, hurt, sadness, anger. At one point, La Justice made eye contact with Rose. Softening once more, La Justice allowed a ribbon to wrap around her classmate.

Rose jumped, frightened, but the ribbon around her waist was comforting and light. The confusion became apparent when the ribbon tugged her up and brought Rose to her feet. She felt the sadness well up inside her and tears streamed down, but Rose was not ashamed. Instead, a sense of relief filled her and Rose’s voice became soft.

“I lied when I said that I didn’t love someone. I didn’t want to hurt her, or pressure her, so I lied. I never wanted to admit it because I was scared of what that would mean for our friendship. I love her very much. And I’m sorry.”

La Justice relaxed her posture and the ribbon loosened its hold on Rose. The whole class had been silent as they listened to Rose’s confession. The ribbon fell away and seemed to die, crumpling in on itself and curling. At once, a light appeared and the ribbon became a cloth rose, white petals adorning a felt stem.

“Your words ring true and I find no fault in your reasoning. Thank you for your candor.” La Justice spoke with the finality of a judge in court, the rose presented to her classmate as surprise flitted across her face. Reaching out, Rose’s fingers touched the stem. An audible sigh released through the classroom and Rose came to a realization: Marinette was still there, even in her akumatized state. Marinette could remember.

La Justice turned on her heel as she faced Lila again, the hardness in her expression a stark contrast from the softness when facing Rose.

“I hope you might learn from her. The truth is a powerful thing,” La Justice said harshly, walking to leave the classroom and her own shell-shocked classmates to their own devices. Lila made move to protest, then snapped her mouth shut again. Glaring, Lila knew she would need to bide her time. This could work. Just keep going.

“Marinette!” A male voice shouted after her, and though La Justice recognized it, she did not stop. The heels clacked down the hallway again and La Justice used her ribbons to launch into the air. Without so much as a word, La Justice disappeared with Lila in tow.


End file.
